Graduation Re-publish
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol lulus SMA. Lay, menangis tersedu-sedu. Hunhan memperhatikan SuLay dan BaekYeol. Hanya cerita singkat aneh bin absurd setelah wisuda SMA. SULAY/CHANBAEK/HUNHAN GS


**GRADUATION**

**Cast : **

SuLay or JoonXing(Suho/Lay or Joonmyun/Yixing)

Chanbaek or Baekyeol (Chanyeol/Baekhyun)

Hunhan or SeLu (Sehun/Luhan)

**Genre :**

Maunya humor campur drama plus romantis yang singkat padat jelas teraktual menarik dan terpercaya /apa sih -_-/

**Lenght :**

Oneshoot tapi ada mau lanjut gak?

**Rating :**

Sesuai umur masih Teenager so T deh super aman untuk di konsumsi

**Desc :**

This is my story and belong to me

(SULAY)

.

.

"Yixing Saemsangnim!"sapa seorang namja berseragam dengan rambut hitam legam dan senyuman bak malaikat yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Sementara yang di sapa, menutup matanya dengan tissue di temani isakan-isakan.

"Joonmyunniee.. "rengek Yixing.

"nih sapu tangan"tawar Suho, Yixing mengambilnya.

"hiks.. hiks.. terima kasih Joonmyunnie. Berkat kau aku bisa berhubungan akrab dengan semua siswa. Hiks.. hiks... kau tamat.. hiks ..hiks" Lay terus terisak-isak, apalagi mengingat Suho lah yang berjasa membuat siswa akrab dengannya saat pertama menjadi guru di sekolah ini.

"makanya ..." Suho memasang smirk nakalnya, Lay menahan nafasnya ketika bibir Suho sudah berada di depannya. Ia memundurkan badannya, namun Suho menahannya.

"ups jangan kabur!"

Lay berencana kabur. Wajahnya sudah terlalu merah sekarang.

"jangan macam-macam Yixing ah, aku tak akan bersabar lagi mulai hari ini. Sejak kita pacaran, aku tak pernah kencan dengan siapapun, aku juga tidak pernah menggodamu. Sekarang setelah lulus, aku dan kau adalah namja dan yeoja! Jadi bersiaplah!"teriak Suho tanpa peduli semua melihat padanya.

"tunggu.. tungguu.. tunggu.."tolak Lay.

"gak bisa! Pokoknya, ayo kita kencan." Suho menarik tangan Lay.

Sementara itu para fans dan adik kelas Suho. Menunjukan wajah tak percaya.

"masa sih? Suho oppa dan Yixing Saemsangnim?" segera lautan air mata tak terbendung di sana.

. . .

(CHANBAEK)

.

.

"Baekki, perbaiki suasana hatimu" kata namja tinggi dengan kacamata bertengger di matanya.

"apa maksudmu? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"tanpa diskusi denganku, kau memutuskan sendiri akan melanjutkan ke Universitas bagus yang jauuuhh dariku. Kalau begini, hubunganmu denganku yang tak terelakan akhirnya selesai juga, jadi beban beratku selesai"timpal Baekhyun tajam.

"Baekki ah, aku berusaha keras belajar dan akan menjadi dokter, itu juga demi kamu. Karena itu juga aku ..."jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merona "aku mengerti, tanpa kau katakan pun aku juga akan berusaha sebaik mungkin"potong Baekhyun.

"tapi, Baekki ah.. "

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun hingga bertatapan langsung dengan matanya yang terbingkai kacamata. Baekhyun terus tertunduk malu.

"setiap hari aku akan menelpon, saat libur pun sebisa mungkin aku pulang"jelas Chanyeol.

"jadi, kau harus berjanji ya?" cicit Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, lucu sekali yeojachingunya.

Sementara para teman yang melihat adegan ChanBaek.

"wah, Baekhyun merona"

"dia malu"

Membuat Baekhyun semakin merona, apalagi Chanyeol seenaknya mengecup pipinya di hadapan semuanya.

"YaK! PERGILAH KAU DOBI"teriak Baekhyun karena malu.

. . .

(HUNHAN)

.

.

"wah, Suho hyung sedang sibuk sepertinya Hannie"kata namja tinggi pemilik milky skin pada yeoja bermata rusa di sampingnya.

"sepertinya Baekki noona juga sibuk dengan Chanyeol hyung, Hunnie"balas yeoja itu imut sambil terkikik melihat Chanyeol yang di tendang oleh Baekhyun yang malu.

Sehun mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Suho yang merupakan hyung kebanggaannya tengah memaksa seorang guru yang berstatus pacarnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"sepertinya mereka semua bahagia, Hannie"

"ya, kita juga harus begitu" Yeoja bernama Luhan itu mengenggam tangan Sehun.

"yahh, tentu saja" angguk Sehun.

.

.

"hannie setelah kita tamat nanti kau akan masuk ke universitas mana?"

"aku? Mungkin akan kembali ke China dan kuliah disana"

"mwo?"

"waeyo?"

"andweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ..."

.

.

FIN

Yup., akhirnya selesai juga. Nah, otte?

Ahahhah :D aneh ya? Gak heran kok. Yang bikinnya juga rada-rada aneh gitu.. kekek~

Ini FF yang lumayan cepat proses bikinnya gak bertele-tele dan to the point. Lumayanlah akhirnya The Ra yang super moody ini bisa nulis dalam keadaan sedikit gloomy. Ea, ada yang mau lanjut versi 3 couple lain gak? Couple suju juga boleh? Kalau mood dan otak The Ra bekerja secara baik dan normal ntar di bikinin. Hehe..

Inspirasinya sih dari salah satu foto instagram junior The Ra di SMA dulu, The Ra baca caption nya "my last ceremony in High School" nah, waktu bacanya itu langsung ke ingat lulusan yah tepatnya sih wisuda lulusan gitu. Tau lah pasti mikirnya langsung lulus, capek kali mikirin ujian UN yang gak jelas itu. hehe.. gak terasa aja ya udah 1 tahun yang lalu peristiwa mengenaskan mengerjakan Ujian yang katanya standar Nasional itu berlalu..

Ya udah, The Ra jadi super politis ntar lagi nih. The Ra pergi ya..

Tinggalin review ya..

Saranghae #buingbuingalaSehun


End file.
